Young Justice Moments - Time Skip
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: 100 moments of the Young Justice team after 'Auld Acquaintence', some short, some long, some funny, some serious, some quotes, some musings, some romance, some friendship, and all snippets of their lives.


_**Young Justice Moments – Time Skip**_

**Heya, everyone! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. Grade ten is harder than I was hoping, but not really expecting.**

**So… well, you might have read my other Young Justice wordshots thing (or my Teen Titans one…). Well, I liked that one so much my brain kept spouting out new ones, even though I had **_**finished**_**. So I decided, screw it, I'll make another.**

**You don't need to read the first one to understand this one. They're set in the same universe, but that verse is supposed to be pretty much canon anyway (course, it's highly possible a new ep. is going to change that) so… yeah. The one thing that really carries is that Artemis figures out Robin's secret identity.**

**Oh, and another quick point– the title might be just slightly misleading. See, it's not throughout the **_**entire**_** time-skip. I don't actually have it all classified on the different times, but I'd say by the end of it it's about a year after 'Auld Acquaintance'. So, fair warning.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry. Don't own Young Justice.**

**Pairings: SuperMartian (Superboy x Miss Martian), Chalant (Robin x Zatanna), Spitfire (Kid Flash x Artemis), with a few hints of AquaRocket (Aqualad x Rocket). Well, those were the ones I was intending on, anyway. Anything else was written to be friendship/family, but hey, if you want to see whatever as romance, go nuts.**

**Well, I think this AN has dragged on enough.**

* * *

**1. Perspective**

"You know…" Wally mused, slipping his arm around Artemis's shoulder. "I know that there's a whole lot of unanswered questions and worries and all that sort of stuff."

"Yep. You have a point?" Artemis asked, taking his arm off from around her shoulder.

"Yeah. I do." Wally darted forwards and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Artemis smiled slightly and kissed back.

"My point is, that if you weigh everything up, I think today has actually been a pretty good day in my book."

"…You have a seriously screwed definition of 'good day'."

**2. Copy**

Roy opened the door to his apartment.

His uniform was ripped and torn, his hair had been messed up, but all in all he looked pretty okay considering he just fought the Justice League.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and felt tears begin to brim behind his mask. He pulled it off and looked at his green eyes.

Someone else's green eyes.

_I am not Roy Harper._

**3. Enter**

"How did you get into the Watchtower, anyway?" Batman asked Robin as the dynamic duo reappeared in Gotham.

"Are you complaining?"

"No." Batman admitted. "However, I am curious."

"Black Canary, Red Tornado and Red Arrow let us in." Robin shrugged.

Batman raised an eyebrow behind his cowl.

"Okay. I _may_ have done a _little_ bit of hacking…"

**4. Tradition**

"So the Genomorphs teach you about the kiss on the stroke of midnight?" M'gann asked.

"The what?" Conner asked, cocking his head to the side as he observed her.

"How'd you learn about the Earth New Year's tradition to kiss someone on the stroke of midnight? I learnt it on TV, but…"

"I didn't know it was a tradition." Conner said honestly. "It just felt… right."

"Yeah." M'gann agreed thoughtfully. "It really did."

**5. Joke**

"Hey, Artemis?" Robin tapped the archer on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any clue what's going on in your boyfriend's brain half the time?"

"On the occasion he has a brain… sometimes."

"Well, can you explain this joke he sent me?" Robin passed her his phone.

Artemis frowned at the text.

_Rob! I found this awesome joke!_

_Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, Sodium, BORON ASTATINE MANGANESE!_

"I… have no idea." Artemis said, handing the phone over.

**6. News**

"Umm… Flash?" Raquel said into the communicator, wincing as there was another crash.

"_Rocket? What's the matter?_" The scarlet speedster said easily, looking at her.7

"It's Kid Flash."

"_Wally? What happened?_" Flash said, instantly all business.

"Nothing permanent. It's just – well, good news bad news." Raquel tried to smile reassuringly.

Rocket was impressed she could see him raise an eyebrow under the mask. "_What is it?_"

"Well… the bad news is that Wally got high on sugar."

Flash winced. "_And the good news?_"

"He's gotten so energised, he's figured out how to vibrate through walls."

**7. DNA**

Robin thought, in his humble opinion, that DNA bonds were seriously overrated.

Take Artemis, for example. Her 'uncle' might have had a few flaws when it came to parenting, but he tried his best and was a lot better at it then her biological father.

Conner had strands of Lex Luthor floating around in him (which was still pretty stunning, actually). As far as the Boy Wonder could tell, the absolute only effect that had was Conner had a few less Kryptonian traits. The fact his human DNA came from Luthor had no impact at all.

Wally loved his parents dearly, and he loved his biological aunt. But technically he and Flash had no DNA in common. That didn't matter, though. Robin wasn't sure if Wally was even aware he wasn't related to Barry.

Robin himself knew he had some of that. DNA or no, Dick would be plenty happy to call Bruce his father, if it wasn't for the fact he already had a father, dead or not. But then again, hero families were never simple. Dick didn't see why he couldn't have two fathers.

Robin didn't know much about Kaldur's parents, nor M'gann's. But he figured that the whole DNA thing didn't change – whoever their parents were didn't effect who _they_ were.

He just had to wonder why anyone else could think otherwise.

**8. Defend**

"Oh, please." Someone snorted. "Batman sucks. Why couldn't Gotham have gotten a real hero like Superman?"

Artemis recognised the girl saying it as being in her science class, but didn't actually know her name. She glared in her direction, but decided to let it pass just this once. After all, Batman probably didn't care that much about the opinion of a teenage moron.

"I don't know." One of her friends said cautiously. "I mean, Gotham used to be way worse before the Batman turned up."

"Way worse? Puh-leease. How much worse of a city could you get?"

"Spoilt brat." Artemis muttered. Like she knew anything about how bad Gotham could get… but that was beside the point.

"Batman hasn't done _any_ good to Gotham at all. He's not even a real hero."

Artemis turned on her heel, meaning to walk away from the girl-whose-name-escaped-her. Instead, she saw a familiar face.

Dick Grayson, AKA Robin (really, how long had he expected her _not_ to realise her teammate was also a schoolmate), was walking towards the girl, his blue eyes smouldering with rage. His fingers were clenched and his general body language was saying he was about to do something that might risk revealing his identity, such as punching the girl.

Artemis took a moment to decide what to do. She _might_ be able to talk him down, but beating him to it sounded more appealing.

As such, the blonde archer walked right back to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?"

Artemis punched her. She stumbled backwards with a scream. Blood pouring from her face as her friends caught her.

"Don't ever insult Batman again." Artemis growled.

Dick had stopped in his tracks. Surprise, gratitude and amusement ran across his face.

Artemis winked at him.

The detention was worth it.

**9. Attraction**

Before joining the team, Raquel wouldn't have thought webbed fingers or gills to be particularly attractive. She didn't have anything against Atlanteans, but if she'd ever actually thought about it, she'd probably think that no-one could really manage to make gills look good.

But, hey, she was big enough to admit when she was totally wrong.

**10. Break**

Conner began to hammer in the nail.

His hammer smashed into his thumb.

"Um…" Conner glanced up at the rest of the team. "Have we got any other hammers?" He lifted up the shattered tool.

**11. Query**

"Hey, M'gann?" Wally asked carefully.

"Yes Wally?" M'gann smiled at him.

"I was wondering – well, remember a few months back, on one of our very first missions?"

"You're going to have to be more specific than that." The Martian girl grinned.

"Well, we were fighting those robotic-monkey things. And then you had four arms, and when I was… startled, you yelped and made them disappear?"

M'gann cautiously nodded.

"I was just wondering what that was about. I mean… your natural form only has two arms. So, why…?"

M'gann blushed. "Well, see, I _do_ only have two arms as a white Martian, but… well, Martians shapeshift. And so, whenever I need four arms or gills or something, I just shapeshift to have them."

"Okay. So, why'd you freak out?" Wally asked slowly, trying to be tactful.

M'gann shrugged. "Paranoia. As soon as anyone on Earth jerked back at my appearance, I automatically tried to go back to _this_ form to not freak anyone out."

"Okay. But, you know we don't care what you actually look like, right? Not to get all corny or anything, but we like you for _you._"

M'gann smiled. "Thanks, Wally."

**12. Escape**

"You can't get out." What's-his-name-villain cackled, looking at the four trapped girls. "Not without breaking the laws of nature."

"You know…" Raquel said slowly. "I think you overestimate just how much we're trying to enforce the laws."

"Or what type of laws." M'gann added.

"_Nepo!_" Zatanna grinned.

The door flung open and Raquel, Zatanna, M'gann and Artemis all leaped down.

"Try again." M'gann suggested, throwing the villain against the wall.

**13. Mermaid**

Raquel flipped through the movies in the Cave.

"Are you searching for anything in particular?" Kaldur asked, watching her.

"Not really." Raquel shrugged, coming across a particular title. "Hey, have you ever seen '_The Little Mermaid_'?"

"Yes." Kaldur rolled his eyes, looking slightly amused. "M'gann had a Disney marathon."

"What did you think?"

Kaldur shrugged. "I thought it was amusing, honestly. No basis in what actually happens in Atlantis, but funny to see what some surface-dwellers think."

"Kay. You wanna watch it?" Raquel waved the case.

"I-"

"Great. I'll put it on, you make popcorn."

Kaldur had to smile. "Certainly."

**14. Conversation**

"So," Superman said uncomfortably. He tried to think of what to say to Conner. "Um… have you gotten laser-vision yet?"

Conner hesitated. He'd only just gotten Superman to start listening to him – he didn't want to risk losing that by telling him he was related to Lex Luthor just now.

"No. Not yet." He said cautiously. "Wait, it's not supposed to come right away?"

Superman smiled awkwardly. "Well, mine didn't. I think I was about seventeen when I got mine. That was a bit of a disaster."

"How so?" Conner asked curiously.

"Well…" Superman looked even more uncomfortable. "There was a girl I liked in school. Another guy was flirting with her… the long and the short of it was, I was pretty surprised when glaring at him set his shirt on fire."

**15. Suspense**

"Guys – come on!" Robin shouted, shooting out of the zeta. The entire team stared at him. "We've gotta go. Trust me on this!"

"What?" Raquel stood up.

"Robin, what is the matter?" Kaldur asked.

"Trust me on this one, come on!" Robin tugged at the nearest person – Conner. "You'll thank me later, now come on!"

"What is it?" Zatanna looked intrigued.

"Flash lost a bet with Hawkgirl and Wally got dragged into it – now come _on_!" Robin said, racing back to the zeta. "Just, you've gotta see this!"

The team paused, and then followed their Boy Wonder to Central City.

**16. Bet**

"What are we-" Artemis began as a red blur shot past.

A green one shot after it.

"Wait, what was the green-" Zatanna began as Robin began to follow them, pulling a video camera from his utility belt.

"Just trust me!"

The team hesitated, and then the green blur crashed into the red one.

Artemis's jaw dropped, a grin beginning to cross her face. "Tell me I'm really seeing this." She grinned.

"Yep!" Robin laughed, running up closer, still holding the camera.

"Man, he's ticked off." Raquel grinned. "Then again, I'd be mad too."

They were looking at a red-haired speedster with a domino mask on, dressed completely in an elf outfit, complete with jingle bells on the shoes.

He was trying to strangle the Flash, dressed up as Santa Claus.

"This is gold." Artemis said, cackling as a huge crowd began to form.

**17. Façade **

"KF…" Flash blurted out, trying to hold off the enraged 'elf'. "I know you're… mad at me… but it's not… that bad… you… have a mask…"

Kid Elf just gave a growl.

Santa Flash kicked out, knocking his nephew off. He jumped to his feet, grabbing Wally's hands behind his back. "Kid…" He warned.

"Is that _the Flash?_" A civilian gasped. So far, the crowd had been practically silent with the shock of seeing an elf with super-speed trying to strangle Santa in February.

Barry and Wally both looked up, one embarrassed, the other glowering.

"Umm…" Santa Flash hesitated, still struggling with his homicidal sidekick. "Well, you see the thing is…" He stopped, looking blank.

"You're Santa Claus!" A little kid blurted out, amazed. "Is _that_ how you deliver all the presents everywhere?"

"Um… sure." Santa Flash agreed. "That's how I do it. Um… now, I have to go back to the North Pole… and fight crime."

And, carrying the homicidal elf, Santa vanished.

**18. Ridicule**

"Hey, Baywatch." Artemis grinned. "Love the suit."

"O supportive girlfriend of mine, shut up." Wally folded his arms, ignoring the floppy hat over his head.

"We loved your moment." Raquel grinned. "Not every day – especially in February – that you see an elf try to kill Santa."

"You saw that?" Wally's eyes widened.

"We've got the tape if you want to see it yourself." Robin teased, waving the camera.

"Robin…" Wally said slowly. "Give me that camera."

"Make me."

In a split second Wally had shot forwards. Robin had already thrown the camera into the air.

Rocket flew up, catching it mid-air. She smiled teasingly. "Come and get it, elf-boy."

Wally jumped for her. Raquel tossed the camera lightly. Artemis grabbed it, smirking. "Oh, Baywatch…" She sung.

Kid Flash shot after her.

"Oh, you're not even trying." Artemis twisted around, tripping her boyfriend over. She lightly tossed it. M'gann caught it with telekinesis.

"M'gann, please!" Wally protested.

M'gann laughed, tossing it again. "Robin! Vanish!"

The camera practically disappeared mid-air, only leaving a cackle behind.

"He's going to put that online now." Wally whined.

Artemis grinned, poking him in the shoulder. "Yes. Yes he is. What's your point?"

**19. Delight**

"Hey, I figured out something interesting." Robin said casually.

"Yeah?" Raquel looked around. Conner glanced up from the static on TV.

"What's the opposite of 'delight'?"

"Um…" Raquel blinked. "I'll say… sadness?" She offered, confused.

"Robin rips apart words." Conner told her. "He probably means to get rid of the 'de', making it … 'light'. Uh, light?"

"Exactly." Robin nodded.

"That one's a word." Conner pointed out.

"Exactly. And wouldn't you say that the criminal organisation who's been playing us is the opposite of 'delight'?"

Raquel and Conner glanced at each other.

"He's got a point." Raquel admitted, turning back to her book.

**20. Cutlery**

Artemis smirked, watching her boyfriend.

"Yes?" Wally paused in his eating.

"I was just thinking it's almost a miracle you haven't swallowed any cutlery yet."

Wally's cheeks coloured.

Artemis began to grin incredulously. "Don't tell me…"

"In my defence, it was when I first got my powers."

**21. Stalk**

"Oh, great." Zatanna groaned as the couple walked through the fête.

"What's up, Z?" Robin asked.

Zatanna pointed. "That's Nathan. He's practically obsessed with me. Keeps asking for dates and I swear he follows me sometimes."

"Your very own stalker." Robin grinned.

"Like you can talk." Zatanna snorted. "It's not like he's my _only_ stalker, now, is it?"

Robin looked a tad embarrassed. "Hehe…" He muttered uncomfortably. Okay, maybe sometimes he'd turn up at her school just to watch her for a minute or so…

"Oh, don't worry about it." Zatanna smiled. "You know you're my favourite."

**22. Homework**

"Hey, Artemis?" Raquel looked up. "Can you give me a hand with my homework?"

"Sure. What is it?" Artemis walked over.

"Science."

"Oh, that's easy. We just need cookies."

Raquel blinked. "Um… cookies?"

"Sure. Well, actually anything edible and sugary would work." Artemis admitted. "If you bribe Wally, he can get you any grade for science."

"Okay…" Raquel grinned. "So what do we do for Maths?"

"Robin's a little harder to bribe. He'll generally call in a favour later. Last time, I had to go get him out of a net before Batman found out he went on patrol when he wasn't supposed to."

**23. Patient**

Contrary to popular belief, super-speed actually did have an off button. Actually, it was more like a dimmer-switch.

Wally was incredibly grateful for that fact. After all, when he was going at full speed – not necessarily running, just using his powers to the max – everything around him was practically frozen.

Still, sometimes the world frustrated him. It wasn't quite in slow motion when he was natural, but it was still slower than him.

It was one of the many reasons he had such a high respect for The Flash. His uncle was even faster than him, but he still managed to seem as patient and _slow_ as the rest of humanity.

**24. Psychiatry **

Robin laughed, smiling insanely.

"Are you okay?" Raquel blinked, looking at him.

"Oh, sure. Perfectly fine." Robin smiled at her, closing the book.

"You'd better stay that way." Raquel warned. "You can't end up in Arkham – more than everyone else. They'd lynch you alive."

"…I'll keep that in mind." Robin promised her, managing to wipe the smile off his face.

**25. Stealth**

"So, hold up. Your uniforms have a _stealth_ mode?" Rocket blinked, looking as the team's costumes changed.

"Yep." Wally grinned, pressing his uncle's symbol again. His costume changed back to yellow, and then back into stealth.

"Well, not all of us." Zatanna shrugged. "Conner is always wearing black. M'gann doesn't need a button, so she just shapeshifts."

"And Robin?" Raquel glanced at the Boy Wonder, whose uniform hadn't changed.

"Are you kidding?" Artemis snorted. "We're seriously considering making him wear neon colours so he _can't_ disappear as easily. Or maybe bright blinking lights…"

**26. Cartwheel**

Conner swung a fist. Wally ducked down under easily, then did a perfect cartwheel, slamming his feet into the clone's face.

Conner stumbled, off balance, leaving Wally free to duck to the ground and knock the Kryptonian's feet out from under him.

"_Fail – Superboy._"

"When on earth did you learn to do a _cartwheel_?" Artemis asked in amazement.

Sure, she liked Wally a lot, and sometimes even admired his abilities (not that she'd _ever_ tell him that) but a cartwheel seemed a little out of his range, as did most things requiring gymnastic abilities.

"Robin taught me." Wally smiled as Conner got to his feet.

Artemis glanced at the other non-meta, waiting his turn for sparring. "You taught _Kid Klutz _himself how to do an acrobatic movement?"

"Believe me. It _wasn't_ easy."

**27. Converse**

Dinah looked over at the team with a sigh. "One of you needs to talk to Roy. He's not responding to any adult, but maybe you can get through to him."

"Okay." Artemis agreed easily. "Who?"

Black Canary shrugged, looking over the team. "Whoever you think would be best at it."

Wally glanced at Conner. Conner saw him. "Not me." He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Well, don't get me wrong, I'll go if you want me to, but I'm not the best choice. I never really met him. And just because we're both Cadmus clones doesn't mean… look, I _always_ knew I'm a clone. I can't relate to what he's feeling any more than anyone else." Conner admitted.

"I can go." Kaldur offered.

"I appreciate it, Kaldur." Dinah nodded at the Atlantean with a smile. "I just hope Roy does too."

**28. Blackmail **

"ARTEMIS!" Robin shrieked, racing after the blonde archer.

Artemis just cackled, pausing in the common room. Wally, M'gann and Raquel spun around to face them.

Artemis was holding a video camera. "What's the deal, Rob? You're an _excellent_ singer." She grinned. "Sound just like Jesse McCartney, you know."

"Give. Me. That. Camera." Robin hissed.

"He was singing?" Wally's eyes widened with delight. He grinned. "Can I see that tape?"

"Sure." Artemis grinned. "I think I'll put it online, actually."

"Don't you _dare_." Robin snapped.

"Why not?" Artemis paused, grinning sadistically as she prepared to toss the camera to her boyfriend.

"Childhood Celebrity Crush."

"What?" M'gann blinked.

The blood drained from Artemis's face. "How did you-"

"I'm the Boy Wonder. I know everything." Robin extended his hand. "Camera. Now. Or I'll tell everyone exactly whose posters used to go over your room."

Artemis glowered but handed over the camera. Robin made quick work of deleting it.

"What exactly-" Raquel began.

Robin smirked. "I can't tell, now, can I?" He tossed the empty camera back over to Artemis, who caught it, scowling.

But, boyfriend now or not, there was no way she was letting Wally know that she practically used to worship Kid Flash.

**29. Vanish**

"Zatanna!"

Zatanna, Wally, Artemis and Robin all looked up at the word.

"Hey, isn't that Nathanial or whatever – your stalker?" Robin asked, glancing back around at his girlfriend.

She had vanished.

"Um… Z?"

"Was Zatanna here?" Nathan asked, reaching the table.

"Za…anna?" Wally blinked, frowning convincingly. "Sorry. Never heard of them."

"I swear I just saw her…" Nathan frowned, walking off again.

"Nice hiding spot." Artemis said casually, looking at the girl hidden in the shadows.

"I'd give you a nine and a half for the effective ninja skills." Robin grinned.

"I'll give her an eight for the speed of which she managed that." Wally added.

"Gee, thanks." Zatanna looked at the two boys in annoyance.

"It's a compliment!"

**30. Karma**

"Karma's a bitch, ain't she?" Robin smirked as Wally crashed into the wall, being too busy teasing his younger friend to look where he was going.

"We've been over this, Rob. Karma is a concept, not a person." Wally got to his feet again.

"As opposed to chaos?"

"…Good point."

**31. Contact **

"Roy? Are you… alright?" Kaldur realised the words were ridiculous as soon as he said it.

Roy looked up from the target range he was currently destroying. "I'm fine." He said curtly.

"Are you certain?" The Atlantean asked.

"Unless you've got a lead on where I can find the original Speedy, then I'm sure you can't help." Roy blew up another target.

Kaldur cautiously walked forwards, ignoring the small part of his mind warning him that Roy did still have a lethal weapon on him. He carefully placed a webbed hand on his shoulder.

Roy stiffened at the contact. Then Kaldur could feel his shoulder relax oh-so-slightly.

**32. Reassurance**

"Perhaps you need to talk?"

Roy tried to glare, but it fell flat. He relaxed his bow and looked at the ground with a sigh. "I'm _fine_." He whispered. "I just need to find him…"

"Roy…"

"I'm _not_ Roy." Roy snapped. "Can't you understand that? I am _not _Roy Harper!"

Kaldur looked at his friend evenly, his hand still on his shoulder. "You may not be the original Roy Harper. But you _are_ Roy Harper."

"I stole his _life_…" Roy whispered.

"_You_ did nothing. _Cadmus_ stole his life. But you will be the one to get it back for him."

"Sorry?"

Kaldur tried to smile. "I have seen how determined you are to get him back. I cannot doubt for a moment that you will find the original Speedy."

For the first time in a long time, Roy managed to smile.

**33. Sulk**

Wally stormed past the room, growling.

"What's up with Wally?" M'gann asked.

Artemis shrugged. "Well, we were on a date, villains attacked, yada-yada-yada. We saved the day."

"Yeah." M'gann nodded. "So what's the matter?"

Artemis grinned at the green girl. "Well, see, one of the civilians he saved didn't know his name."

"That's not exactly new, though…"

"No. But 'Flash Tot' is." Artemis grinned. "He's been sulking ever since."

**34. Expression**

There were many different phrases civilians would use that the team felt uncomfortable with.

"I would die for the chance to talk to her." "My parents are ruining my life." "Nothing's impossible." "I want you _dead_!" "I'd happily kill for a phone like that." "I swear I stopped breathing when he looked at me." "That lesson was torture."

But then again, what was the point of everything they went through if it meant that no-one else could still be naïve?

**35. Date**

"Thanks, Wally." Artemis said with a smile.

"No problem." Wally said, passing her a piece of chocolate as the two sat curled up next to each other on the couch.

"Did you ask Robin what my favourite was?" Artemis's eyes went wide as she bit into the delicious chocolate.

"Nup. I remembered from the first time you told me."

"You did?" Artemis smiled. "That's so sweet of you, and very smart."

"I… Thanks."

"And you look adorable like that, by the way." Artemis flicked his hair.

Wally stared at her. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?" He said flatly.

"Sorry, what?"

"You just said I was sweet, adorable, and _smart_. This can't be real." The speedster said.

Artemis frowned at him, then threw him to the ground. She slammed a foot onto his stomach.

"Believe you're awake now?"

"Mm-hmm." He gasped out. Artemis took her foot off his stomach and he sat up gingerly.

"Now look, you made me spill the chocolate." Artemis said with a smirk, picking up a piece.

"I – what?" Wally blinked as he sat next to her again.

Artemis placed a kiss on his lips. "Don't worry about it." She whispered in his ear.

"Okay." Wally agreed as his girlfriend turned her attention back to the movie.

**36. Technology**

"Damn." Raquel groaned, dropping her pen. "Has anyone got any white-out?"

Zatanna glanced over. "Here. Let me." She picked up the sheet. "_Z lortnoc_."

The ink vanished.

"Um…" Raquel paused, hearing the 'Z'. "What's that the right way around?"

"Control Z." Zatanna shrugged.

"That _works_?"

"…Even magic has advanced with the times."

**37. Holiday**

"Hey, were you guys around for Easter last year?" Wally asked thoughtfully to the two aliens.

"Easter?" Conner asked blankly.

"Oh yeah, the team began on the 4th of July." Wally remembered. "Well, it was like the 8th, but still."

"What's Easter?" M'gann asked, frowning thoughtfully. "Oh, is it anything like an 'aster'?"

Wally stared at her, and then rolled his eyes. "You're not allowed to hang out with Robin any more."

**38. Memory**

Roy stared at his reflection, biting his lip.

He could see, so clearly, the fire as the Navajo reservation. But that had never happened. Well, it _had_ happened but he hadn't been there.

He could remember the first time he'd taken down a criminal. But that hadn't been him.

Almost everything he knew was something someone else had known and was stolen. Not just the events. His knowledge of how to read, how to talk, how to walk… someone else was the one who knew that ocean was deep and that space was big. It might be something he'd have learnt by now anyway, but the fact remained that almost everything in his head was taken from someone else.

**39. Speed**

Flash was almost pacing a hole in the floor, terrified for his nephew.

"Flash." Artemis looked up from the arrow she was fletching. Her face was drawn but she managed a smile. "Black Canary says he'll be fine. She hasn't been wrong yet."

"Yeah, but-"

Right on cue Black Canary opened the door. "He's alright, and he wants to see-."

Almost before he left Flash was next to Wally.

"WallyohmygoshareyouokayIshou ldn'thaveletyougoareyouokaypleas etellmeyou'reokay-"

"Uncle B, I'm fine." Wally grinned, rubbing the bandages around his waist. "Just a little bruised and battered."

Flash kept talking.

"What's he saying?" Artemis asked, leaning against the wall as she observed her boyfriend.

"I _think_ he's lecturing me on going out alone." Wally frowned. "He lost me, to be honest."

Flash suddenly stopped talking and hugged his nephew.

Wally winced at the pain on his ribs, but hugged back anyway.

**40. Painting**

It was quite common for Gothamite artists to be motivated for the costumes that raced around nightly. Gentle shadows of a cape, gunshot fire, plants, coins, all were usual inspirations.

The most common had to be Batman – possibly because villains might take offense if they didn't like the painting. But the newest and current most popular was '_lost in thought_'. One of the few that showed the Dark Squire without the Dark Knight.

This painting showed Robin crouched in a gargoyle position as he stared out over the city. It was detailed enough to tell that exactly where the Boy Wonder was perched. Apparently, the artist had seen him outside her window and taken a photo.

People who walked in all wondered what was going through his head at the time. What possible thoughts happened in the mind of a teenage vigilante?

It took five minutes of thinking before Robin remembered what he had been thinking about at the time. And afterwards, he was extremely amused that the answer to the question was that he was thinking about a school essay he needed to finish that night.

**41. Curl**

Kaldur wasn't quite sure what to do when Raquel sat down next to him, curling up against his body.

"Hi." Raquel grinned up at him.

"Um… hello."

"What are we watching?"

"I am not sure… I was flipping through the channels."

"Do you mind if I watch '_Rockin' Gem_' then?"

"No… go ahead." Kaldur passed the girl the remote, unsure on whether or not he should get up and leave.

Then again, having her against him wasn't uncomfortable… it was actually rather… nice.

**42. Insult**

"You really think you can stop me?" The villain snorted. "You're just a couple of second-rate sidekicks to the most pathetic and useless heroes on the planet."

He'd meant for that to anger the children. He was surprised and pleased to see that they'd all frozen, shock on their faces.

"Team." Aqualad said slowly. His sword sharpened. "Show no mercy."

The villain had to be carried out on a stretcher in critical condition.

**43. Possessive**

"Zatanna? Zatanna! Hi!" Nathan ran up.

Robin grinned when he saw the dark-haired girl tense. "Hello, Nathan." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, hi." Nathan said, looking at the Boy Wonder. "I'm Nathan. And you are…?"

"Rob."

"Nice to meet you, Rob. And how did you meet sweetie-cakes, here?"

Zatanna choked, mortified. "_Sweetie-cakes?!_"

"A few months ago." Robin smiled, draping a hand around her shoulders. "We've been dating ever since New Years."

"Wait, what?" Nathan's eyes widened.

Zatanna paused, and then grabbed Robin into a deep kiss. He didn't protest.

"But-" Nathan began. "You – what?"

They didn't move.

"Gah!" Nathan threw his hands up and walked off. "I thought we had something special…" He muttered.

Zatanna pulled off. "Thank you." She muttered.

"Any time." Robin smirked.

**44. Difference**

"So what's the problem with being called a 'sidekick', anyway?" Raquel asked.

Artemis looked at her friend and shrugged. "Well, the thing is – a partner is there to help. To give a new perspective on a case, to spot different things, to help when there are multiple crimes. Maybe once or twice we get the less dangerous task – like rescuing the hostages as opposed to going after the super-villain, and yes, junior-partners have to follow orders, but we're more or less _equal_.

"On the other hand, a _sidekick_'s job is to fumble after the hero, make him or her look superior, and to make stupid corny jokes. Which one sounds more appealing?"

**45. Brother**

"Smallville, I need a favour-" A brusque voice began, walking into the kitchen.

Lois stopped when she realised that not only did Clark have a dinner-guest, but the teenage boy looked like a cross between Clark and Superman.

"Oh, hi Lois." Clark stood up from the table. "What's the matter?"

"I was here to asking for a hand with the researching. Who's your friend?" Lois asked.

"Conner. Conner Kent." Conner got up and shook her hand.

"Kent, huh?" Lois looked towards Clark with a smirk. "Something you've been meaning to mention, Smallville?"

"He's my brother." Clark told her. "Conner, this is Lois."

Conner had to try and hide the delight that slipped over his face when Clark referred to him as his brother.

The smile only grew when Clark whispered, in a voice that Lois couldn't hear, that he had to say 'brother' because Lois definitely was aware that he didn't have a son.

**46. Water**

Artemis couldn't help but panic as the water went over her. This was the last time she jumped out of a plane, parachute or no. She'd completely missed the landing.

And now her parachute was dragging her down. Her breather had ripped last mission. Figures that now was the time she'd need it.

Artemis struggled to get the backpack off. It fell off, sinking down as the archer tried to kick to the surface.

So…

Close…

Darkness began to cloud her vision and she didn't notice the tattooed arms catch her.

**47. CPR**

"Team, come in." Kaldur ordered over the communicator. "Please, anyone, come in."

"_I'm here. What's the prob, Aqualad?_" Robin said.

"It is Artemis. She almost drowned and now she is not breathing." Kaldur looked at the blonde girl.

"_Do CPR then._" Robin ordered, instantly serious.

"…What is that?"

"_It's what humans do when someone almost drowns. Give her thirty presses to the heart – be firm but don't crack any ribs._"

Kaldur instantly ducked down to press on her heart, as instructed.

"Now what should I do?"

"_Get air to the lungs. Hold her nose, put your mouth to hers and push air in from your mouth to hers." _

Kaldur didn't hesitate, following the orders.

Artemis spluttered, pushing against him. She sat up, water coming out of her mouth.

She stopped, and looked up at Kaldur, coughing.

"Thanks."

Aqualad smiled in relief, relieved that not only was she awake but he managed to do a procedure he had never had a need to even hear about. "Not a problem."

**48. Politics**

An interesting fact about politics is that petitions signed by particular people can have a bigger effect.

For example, one petition signed by several hundred people might make no difference. But another signed by eleven – Robin, Artemis, Rocket, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Black Canary and Flash – and delivered personally by the Fastest Man Alive made a bit of a bigger difference.

Wally was very annoyed when it became officially illegal for Kid Flash to ever get behind the wheel of a car.

**49. Triplicate**

M'gann sometimes felt like there were three different parts to her.

Miss Martian was a hero. She was harsh and determined, focused on the mission. Miss Martian wanted to save lives, and if that was at the expense of her own, so be it.

Megan was a human civilian, in her own special way. She was concerned about crushes, her friends at school, her grades. She practised for cheerleading and was sometimes a bit of a ditz. She couldn't fly or read minds or shapeshift or use telekinesis – only M'gann and Miss Martian could do that, and should Megan use it that was just the other parts of her mind.

M'gann was almost a mixture of the two. She was more outgoing than Megan, but more caring than Miss Martian. She loved her friends, but M'gann had different friends to Megan.

The Martian girl felt like M'gann was her natural personality, but she wasn't sure.

She didn't know that the rest of the team also wondered about their own multiple personalities.

**50. New**

"Guys?" Robin said cautiously. "Guys, can you all come out here?"

"What?" Conner asked as the team moved.

A red-haired girl, wearing sunglasses, a black shirt with a Bat-symbol on it and a utility belt, was standing in the kitchen, smiling.

"I'd like you to meet Batgirl." Robin grinned.

**51. Chronological**

"And… exactly how long has there been a Batgirl for?" Wally blinked.

"A little under a year." Robin said casually.

"And you've never mentioned this?" Wally demanded.

"You never asked."

"…Is there _anything else_ we should be asking?!"

**52. Rumour**

"Nice to meet you." Artemis smiled at the red-head girl. "To be honest I wasn't sure if you were real or not."

"You heard of her?" Wally blinked.

"Yeah." Artemis gave him a look. "I figured it was just a rumour though."

"Mm-hmm. Oh, and before you ask about the other rumours," Batgirl grinned. "Yes, I know martial arts. No, I am definitely not the illegitimate child of Batman and Poison Ivy. Yes, I _am_ female and this is not some elaborate secret identity. And no, I do not suck blood."

Robin gave her a look. "You bit _me_ last week on the neck."

"Training." Batgirl waved it aside with a shrug. "Don't be such a baby about it."

Zatanna grinned. "I like her."

**53. Alarm**

"Cool place here." Batgirl said casually, tugging at her sunglasses. "I just took the tour."

"Thanks." Robin smirked.

"I just have one question." Batgirl picked up a box and spun it over. "I found this in the attic."

A pile of alarm-clocks fell out. Some of them had the wires ripped out, some had small arrows poking out, some had batarangs protruding from it, some had been completely disassembled and others had been smashed flat. A few had been turned into other objects, a few had shattered from having force-fields explode in the middle, and others had been electrocuted.

Robin looked at the pile and then looked back up. "See, the thing is, none of us are early risers."

**54. Carry**

Raquel was reasonably sure that she'd outgrown the age where, if she fell asleep in the car, she could just be picked up and taken to her room.

Or at least, she had been.

But it had been a tiring mission and the bio-ship seats moulded around her body, making it oh-so-comfortable. She couldn't help drifting off.

Half-asleep, she realised someone was carrying her. Slowly she looked up.

Short blonde hair, dark skin, sea-green eyes…

"Kaldur?"

"You can stay asleep." The Atlantean whispered to her. Obligingly, Raquel let her eyes close.

When she woke up, she was curled up in her bed at the Cave.

**55. Crime**

Criminals had to take their chances on the days that they decided to commit crimes.

Sometimes, the days were the obvious ones, like when security was down or an exhibition was in town. But other times – a simple mugging, robbing a bank, stealing permanent artefacts from a museum – they had dangers no-one expected.

Thankfully, no-one ever managed to connect any of it together.

No-one connected the anniversary of the Grayson tragedy with the day the light-hearted Boy Wonder was brutal, vicious and even sadistic. If Wally West got bullied and picked on at school, no-one noticed that Kid Flash was eager for action that day. The anniversary of the day Artemis Crock's sister left the family had to be a coincidence for the day the female archer didn't give warnings before shooting explosives.

After all, there had to be thousands of people who had bad days each of the times a super-hero was a little harsher than usual.

And if you wanted to be a villain, you had to put up with the consequences.

**56. Belief**

Wally was finding it extremely hard not to believe in magic. Whatever he said, he'd stopped utterly denying it months ago, after he'd turned into Dr. Fate. Plus, you know, Zatanna was on the Team and all.

But magic wasn't the only thing he'd started wondering existed lately.

Wally looked towards the sky, wondering if there really was anyone watching them. Someone who helped the heroes.

Sometimes, it seemed outlandish.

But other times, there were moments Wally couldn't call anything less than a miracle.

**57. Sister**

"Megan!" Gar ran up and hugged the alien who landed in their barn. "You came!"

M'gann hugged him back with a smile. "Course I did. I wouldn't miss my little brother's nine-year-old-birthday for the world."

Marie smiled at the green skinned girl. "It's nice to see you again, M'gann."

M'gann smiled sunnily. "Thanks."

"Come on! You've gotta meet my friends!" Gar tugged at her hand.

"Sure thing."

"Um, M'gann…?" Marie caught her by the arm. "I'd rather not try and explain to everyone why we know a Martian. Could you…?"

"Hello, Megan!" M'gann slapped herself on the head, shapeshifting to human.

Gar cocked his head to the side. "You really pretend to be Megan all out, don't you?"

"Pretty much."

**58. Present**

Gar blew out the candles. Everyone applauded, smiling.

"Present time!" One of the guests announced. As one might expect for a party held on a wildlife exhibit, the party list was rather small.

"Mine first." M'gann smiled, passing Gar a wrapped box. "Happy birthday, little brother."

Gar grinned and ripped the paper off. "Wow. Thanks sis!" He lifted up the game, _Mega Monkeys 4_. "This isn't even in stores yet! I didn't know it was _finished_."

"Well, I had help getting it." M'gann grinned, ruffling the boy's hair. "Rob can find pretty much anything he wants to. I had to bribe him with a few cookies, but it was worth it for my little brother."

Garfield beamed up at her.

**59. Thief**

A bright purple car pulled up at the outside of the old building. Robin and Batgirl both jumped out.

"Took you two long enough." Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"Where'd you get the car?" Rocket asked.

"Stole it." Robin said with a shrug, walking past.

"Wait, what?" Superboy blinked, catching the Boy Wonder by the arm. "Did you just say you _stole_ that car?"

"Um… yes." Robin nodded. Batgirl shrugged.

"Should we tell Batman?" Artemis asked the other two visiting heroes in Gotham.

"Sure. He won't care." Batgirl shrugged.

"Why won't he?" Rocket demanded.

"Because Joker stole the Batmobile a few weeks back. Took us two days to get it back, and Bats is still ticked off about that." Batgirl said casually.

"He'll be delighted to know we repaid the favour." Robin added.

The other three heroes stared at them blankly, and then turned to the bright purple car in disbelief.

**60. Affection**

"Can you pass me an apple while you're in there, sugar-bunny?" Artemis asked.

Wally looked up from the fridge. "Sure thing, sweetie-pop."

Artemis caught the apple easily, and then glanced up at Robin.

"What's up?"

Robin had actually paled several shades. "_Please_ tell me you're using those names ironically."

**61. Relation**

Conner bit his lip. He had to tell Superman about his 'other DNA donor' sooner or later… probably best to get it done when he was planning it. He'd hate for it to be revealed by a villain or something.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?" Clark glanced up from his computer with a smile, his fingers still typing the article he was writing.

"Um…" How to bring up the subject? "You know how some heroes are related to super-villains?"

Clark's smile was a little more understanding than expected. "Yeah. To be honest though, I don't really think it matters most of the time. Once or twice it can be a problem, but generally it's perfectly possible to be nothing like a relative who's a villain."

His eyes were more knowing then Conner had expected.

"You know…?"

Clark shrugged, glancing back to the computer. "There are plenty of heroes that aren't exactly proud of their family. Doesn't make them any less trustworthy."

"Oh." Conner blinked, and then smiled. "Cool."

**62. Flight**

Wally hesitated for a moment, looking over the pier.

Then he raced forwards, jumping into the air.

As soon as his feet left the ground, the world slowed down. The laughter and chatter of his team-mates all but vanished. The water's waves slowed, the spray pausing in mid-air.

He was _flying._ He was flying and it was all his doing.

Then he dropped into the water, feeling it oh-so-slowly rise up. Bubbles leisurely floated up.

The entire world was in slow motion, all because of him.

Wally burst into the air again, as time changed speed to normal.

**63. Kindness**

The last thing Robin remembered was running from the group of super-villains, pulling the dart from his neck and hoping it was a weak drug. The world was growing fuzzy as he tried to reach safety. His hands rested on a windowsill. Then the world went black.

"Is Robin here?" A man was growling as Robin slowly gained consciousness.

"Robin?" A woman's voice said, sounding confused. "As in, the Boy Wonder? No."

Robin's eyes flashed open and he sat up, taking in the scene. He registered that the man in the room was one of the villains who'd been chasing him. Around him was a family – a mother, a father, two girls (one was in her early teens whilst the other looked around ten) and a seventeen-year old boy.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, this is my other son. Peter." The woman said gently, placing her hands on Robin's shoulder.

_Uh… What?_

About this time Robin registered that he was _not_ wearing his clothes. His uniform pants were under a pair of jeans. His top had been replaced with a white shirt, and he wasn't wearing a mask.

"Peter, huh?" The man glared at him.

It was fortunate Robin was a fast adaptor. "Um, yeah. Peter. Why? Who are you?"

"None of your business." The man growled. He looked around at the family. "If you see the Boy Blunder, let me know. Otherwise I might come back."

The man stormed out of the apartment.

Robin blinked up at the family. "So. Why am I Peter?"

"First name that popped into my head." The woman smiled apologetically. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

The teenage girl slipped off and returned a moment later, holding his clothes. "Here."

"Thank you, ma'am." Robin smiled at her, causing the girl to blush. "But what-"

"We found you pretty much unconscious on the windowsill with villains running after you." The father explained. "So we took you in to make sure you were alright."

"I – um… thank you." Robin said, feeling uncomfortable but grateful. Definitely grateful. "But you really shouldn't have – that was dangerous-"

"You risk your life on a daily basis to fight villains." The teenage son pointed out.

"Well…" Robin said awkwardly. "When you put it like that…" He shook his head. "I'd better go." He slipped his shirt off without hesitation (maybe he'd been spending too much time around Superboy…) and pulled on his regular shirt, then his cape.

"You sure you won't stay for breakfast?" The mother offered, glancing at the rising dawn. "I'll make pancakes."

Robin was genuinely taken aback. "I – well… thanks, but Batman's probably looking for me by now. Thanks for the offer though. And… for saving my life, I suppose."

"Anytime." The father smiled.

Robin managed a smile back, slipping his mask on (he really hoped they didn't recognise him, but they seemed trustworthy enough and there was nothing he could do about it anyway) and opening the window. "I might see you later." He said, jumping out.

The family crowded around the window to see the Boy Wonder soar off, his grappling hook catching the skyscrapers as he pulled out his communicator, intending on making sure those thugs were in jail very soon. Maybe just enough time so that the family had no suspicion on them.

People like that made him remember just why he did stuff like this.

**64. Boredom**

Raquel flipped through her book absently.

"Bored?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah. It's sad when I find being bored exciting, since it happens so rarely."

"By some people's standards that's not sad, that's lucky."

Raquel grinned. "You're an optimist, aren't you?"

"I try."

**65. Consequences**

To be honest, the thug was a little disappointed that Robin wasn't looking more scared as he aimed the gun at the downed boy.

"You absolutely sure you want to do that?" Robin asked, looking casually up at the gun pressed against his forehead.

"Why wouldn't I?" The thug growled.

Robin smirked. "Well, you probably could kill me right now. But, if you did, Batman would come after you. He _might_ not kill you if you killed his protégé – might –, but you definitely would get beaten _a lot_ and then end up in prison. Or traction. One of the two. So your alternative is to win against him. And do you _really_ think you can kill the Batman?"

"I've got plenty of friends." The thug growled, knowing perfectly well it wouldn't exactly work like that.

"I truly doubt you've got _that_ many powerful friends. But okay, let's be hypothetical here. You do manage to kill Batman. What happens then?"

"Um…"

"The Justice League goes after you. And there is _no way_ you have enough 'friends' anywhere _near_ powerful enough to take on them. But, just for the sake of covering all bases and diving completely into hypotheticals here – let's say you somehow magically win and the Justice League is defeated. Earth will then be destroyed by whatever crisis comes next." Robin smirked. "Is killing me really worth all that?"

The thug paused, and then pulled the gun away from the Boy Wonder. "Good point." He muttered.

**66. Competition**

It was a well-known fact that Kryptonians reacted when confronted with Kryptonite.

It was a lesser known fact that super-hearing caused them to also hate dog-whistles, especially up close. This fact was discovered when Conner and Clark were playing catch out-of-sight in a forest next to a dog-park when they both yelped.

After discovering the cause of the pain, they both decided to do something about it.

All things considered, Clark was convinced that some other members of the League must have weirder bonding activities then competing to see who could steal and destroy the most dog whistles without being seen.

**67. Reveal**

Barbara smiled at Artemis as they walked at school.

"Um, hi. Artemis, right?" The red-haired girl asked, a knowing smile playing on her face.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Yes. By the way, are you and Dick coming to the cave tonight?"

"I – um… _what_?" Barbara blurted, eyes widening. "Cave? What cave? I know not what you be-eth talking about!"

"…Be-eth?"

**68. Answer**

"Dick?" Barbara asked.

Dick glanced up from his homework as the Barbara glowered at him. "Yeah, Babs?"

"When did Artemis find out about… our afterschool hobby?"

"Oh, that?" Dick said absently. "Huh. A few months ago."

"_And you didn't think to mention it?_" Barbara snapped.

Dick looked up, blue eyes actually having a hint of fear in them. "Well… no?"

**69. Brutal**

"Superboy!" Miss Martian shouted. "Look out!"

"I got it!" Superboy easily dodged the blow from Tommy Terror.

The blonde haired teen smirked. And then was thrown against the rocks when his sister was telekinetically slammed into him.

Conner winced when he heard the sound. A sort of 'crack/snap' sound. The terror twins both let out whimpers as they dropped to the ground.

Conner glanced at M'gann, who smiled. "Looks like we took care of that."

"Yeah…" Conner muttered. His eyes went into x-ray mode, checking them over.

"Oh, relax. They're the villains, aren't they?" M'gann said with a shrug. "Sides, I made sure not to kill them."

"I guess…" Conner said cautiously, glancing back at M'gann. She smiled.

Conner loved the Martian girl. Still, he wondered what happened to the innocent and sweet girl who had originally entered the planet.

**70.** **Pet**

"Hey." Wally stepped into the kitchen at the Cave and looked at Robin. "You called?"

"Can you catch the turtle with super-speed?" Robin asked.

"…What?"

"Can you catch it?" He pointed at a small blur shooting around the kitchen.

"I suppose…" Wally easily caught the turtle. He held it in his hand. "What are you doing with a super-sped up turtle?"

"No idea." Robin admitted. "I really have no idea how Gotham comes up with all this stuff."

"What are you going to do with it?" Wally asked, gently rubbing the turtle's shell.

"No idea. You want a crime-fighting Flash turtle?" Robin offered.

"A crime-fighting Flash turtle?" Wally repeated.

"Yeah. You want one? Because I have no clue what else to do with it."

Wally looked at the small turtle and shrugged. "Sure, but I'm not taking it into battle."

"Fair enough. There's a tank for it in the living room." Robin jerked his thumb.

Wally nodded and shot into the living room, gently placing the vibrating turtle into the tank.

"So." He said to Flash-Turtle conversationally. "What just happened?"

**71. Emotion**

Clark's feelings for Conner were pretty complicated at the moment.

He was proud of the kid. Guilty for ignoring him. Had respect for him as a hero. Liked him as a person. Was strangely protective considering the boy was invulnerable.

But there was still some part of him that was still confused, still remembered that Conner had been designed as a _weapon_.

These days, though, that part of him was small and rapidly getting smaller. Clark's biggest emotion for him was… well, Clark really felt that Conner was sort of a cross between a brother and a son.

**72. Celebration**

"_Hey, Robin, can I ask a huge favour of you and Batgirl?_" M'gann asked, hiding in the bathroom as she spoke into the phone.

"Go ahead and ask." Dick glanced up from his homework as he picked up his phone.

"_Okay, this might sound really stupid, but… okay. I'm at Jessie's birthday – she's a Bumblebee with me. And… well, she's kinda a huge fan of Gotham._"

"Gotham has fans?"

"_Apparently. So… well, if I shapeshift into a Gotham supervillainess, like Harley Quinn or Poison Ivy, and fake-threaten the party, could you two maybe come and 'arrest' me?_"

"Come again?"

"_I'll make the two of you cookies._"

"…The weird thing is I've actually seen weirder birthday celebrations. Sure, I'll come. I'll call Babs – girl. See if _Batgirl_ can make it."

"_Thanks heaps._"

**73. Eyes**

Raquel woke up with an aching head. The last thing she remembered was fighting a villain before there was some sort of gas thrown at her… things were fuzzy after that.

"I hate villains that use drugs…" She muttered, looking around as M'gann, Batgirl, Robin and Wally woke up.

"Hey, at least we're in the cave." Wally said optimistically. "There could be worse places."

"Uh-huh." Raquel nodded, glancing around. She spotted Robin and frowned thoughtfully. "Green, huh?"

"Sorry?" The Boy Wonder looked at her blankly.

"Green eyes. Your glasses fell off."

Robin instinctively reached up to his face. Batgirl grabbed him by the arm and spun him to face her.

"Wow. You do have green eyes." Her jaw dropped.

"You didn't know?" Raquel had assumed that Batgirl and Robin knew each other in the civilian world, possibly related.

"Well, seeing as yesterday I had blue eyes…" Robin said slowly, looking at her. He paused. "I think I'm going to go to the med-bay now…"

**74. Temperature **

M'gann had casually mentioned a few months earlier that Earth was extremely hot, especially by Martian standards.

But still, she was absolutely stunned when her boyfriend took her to the nearby forest and she realised it was covered in snow.

"Conner?" M'gann's jaw dropped. Conner smiled at her. "How – how did you do this?"

Conner flushed. Sheepishly he lifted up something for her to see.

"That's not Mr. Freeze's freeze gun?" M'gann's eyes widened.

"Actually, it's Captain Cold's." Conner admitted.

"How – what – why-"

"You said you missed the cold." Conner mumbled. "I got it from the evidence locker. It's not like they really need any more evidence to convict him. Besides, I'll put it back. I just thought-"

M'gann swooped forwards, interrupting her boyfriend with a kiss. Then she smiled, pulling back.

For the rest of the day, the two teenage super-heroes played in the snow.

**75. Olympic **

When the Olympics came on, the team decided to sneak zeta over and watch.

They still weren't sure how or why Batgirl and Robin (under assumed names) ended up competing for Russia and Australia in the gymnastics. Even the two Bats puzzled over that one.

They also confused millions worldwide when the first place winners for both male and female gymnastics ran off before receiving their medals.

**76. Late**

"Flash, come _on_." Kid Flash tugged on his arm. "We're going to be late."

Flash smiled slightly at his nephew. "KF, we're speedsters. We're _never_ late."

Kid Flash blinked at him. Twice. "No… we're _**always**_ late. There's a bit of a difference."

**77 . Monkey**

"I hate monkeys." Conner muttered, glowering at the monkey enclosure.

Clark looked at him. "Why?" He asked casually.

"Because monkeys hate me." Conner answered.

"…They do?"

"Every single monkey I've ever seen has tried to kill me."

Clark was reluctant to criticise his clone, after everything he'd put him through… but monkeys trying to kill him?

"They have?" He asked, trying to be casual.

A rock flew through the air from the enclosure, knocking the younger Kryptonian on the head.

"Ow!" Conner rubbed the back of his head, glaring at the rock that had shattered on impact.

Clark blinked. "Okay. I take your point."

**78. Ransom**

"_Batman._" The man on the film smirked.

Batgirl glanced at her mentor. "Who's this guy?"

Batman frowned at the camera as the man smirked. "_Oh, you don't know me yet. But you will, and soon."_

"Ooh. Scary." Batgirl snorted. "And clichéd."

The man raised an eyebrow, the picture of confidence. "_Do you know where your other protégé is, Batman?_"

Batman and Batgirl exchanged a look. Robin had indeed disappeared a few hours ago. "What are you talking about?" Batman growled.

"_Oh, I just thought I should mention that I've taken him hostage._" The man smirked. "_If you ever want to see your precious Boy Wonder again, you-"_

The man collapsed. Behind him was Robin, holding his taser. "_Nice cage. Took me about three seconds to get out – oh, hey Batman!_" Robin turned to the screen.

Batman had to hide a smile. "Are you alright?"

"_Oh, sure, I'm fine._" Robin grinned, slamming a foot into a guard sneaking up on him. "_Just give me a bit to take down these guys and I'll be right there._"

Batgirl grinned. She glanced at both Batman and the onscreen Robin. "I don't know about you, but this is the _best_ ransom message I've ever gotten."

**79. Hypocrisy**

"Did you have to blow up the entire room?" Raquel groaned.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Conner shrugged.

"Urgh." Artemis rolled her eyes. "What is it with guys, explosions and fire?"

"That's sexist!" Wally snapped. "If we made a generalisation about girls like that, you'd be all over us."

Zatanna cocked an eyebrow. "So you're saying you _don't_ like explosions?"

"Uh… well… my point still stands!"

**80. Boast**

The first time Black Canary had gotten the group to play dodgeball as a training exercise, they'd all been delighted. Robin had announced that he 'rocked' at that game.

Since then, the team had more-or-less renamed dodgeball as 'gang up on the ninja'.

**81. Superstition**

"Ya-hooo!" Zatanna shouted with delight.

M'gann smiled slightly, flying alongside her. "Having fun?"

"Yep!" Zatanna landed, tapping the broomstick she had enchanted. "I think I've figured out why my ancestors used to use these things."

**82. Strict**

Robin had heard people say that Batman was the strictest of all the mentors.

Well, he wouldn't deny it was possible, even likely. But Robin had a hard time imagining any other of the Justice League Mentors would find their protégé had hacked into League systems and taken reports for all the members, and then take the protégé out for ice-cream as a reward.

**83. Towel**

M'gann squelched off the oval, trying to wring the water from her hair.

"Another Bumblebee tradition?" Conner leaned against the fence and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Yeah." The Martian-in-human-form girl admitted. "When a Bumblebee misses three consecutive sessions – even when you've had an adult call in – they get soaked through."

"I know." Conner shrugged.

"You do? How?"

"Mal mentioned it." Conner smiled slightly, slipping his backpack off. He reached in and pulled out a towel. "Here." He lightly tossed it towards the dripping girl.

M'gann beamed, catching the towel and wrapping it around herself.

**84. Normality**

The fact that Raquel's idea of a 'day without incident' was one in which the police wouldn't be interested in was a sign that she had definitely gotten used to being a member of Young Justice.

The fact that her idea of a fun day out was one in which the police would be interested in had to be a sign of _something_, but she was more willing not to know.

**85. Legality **

"Scale of one to ten – how legal is this?" Zatanna asked as Robin began to hack into the mainframe of the building.

"Um, how legal does it have to be for you to be totally comfortable with it?"

"Halfway, so, five."

"Six, then."

"…Just so you know, I don't believe you, but I'm going to pretend like I do."

"Good idea."

**86. Acceptance**

Red Arrow smashed into the wall of the alley and dropped down. Woozily, he looked up.

The man he'd been fighting walked towards him, smirking as he hit his bat into his hand. Red Arrow still had his bow, but it was pretty useless considering the quiver had been ripped off his back and was behind him. Besides, Roy wasn't sure he could fire properly, what with his seeing double and all.

_I guess I won't find the original Roy then…_ Roy hoped that the rest of the League would keep up the search. Ollie almost certainly would.

The smirking man raised his club. Red Arrow refused to look away, even if his vision was off from the concussion he no doubt had.

Absently, some part of him picked up on the irony that the clone would die seeing double.

**87. Relative**

_Twang!_

Roy saw the arrow rocket into the man. It was a trick arrow, not piercing the skin – instead it threw him into the wall. The man collapsed, unconscious.

"You must be getting rusty if a guy like that can take you down." Artemis grinned, picking up Red Arrow's quiver. She passed it to the other hero, extending a hand.

Red Arrow cautiously took it, allowing her to help him to his feet. "Thanks, I guess."

"No prob, cuz."

Roy blinked behind his mask. "Cuz?"

"You know, short for cousin."

"I'm not your cousin."

"You are in a way. GA's my sort-of uncle, he's your sort-of dad."

"He's not my father." Red Arrow glanced away from the blonde.

"And he's not my uncle. But he's pretty close, right?"

"I'm not even-"

"Don't." Artemis cut him off. She looked at him flatly, guessing what he was planning on saying. "There's no rule saying GA can only have one son."

Roy looked at her. The faintest hint of a smile crossed his face. "Fair enough… cuz."

**88. Double-Sided**

It was well known amongst the underground of Gotham city that Batman could get protective of his protégés. He seemed to be _slightly_ more defensive about Robin then Batgirl, which was attributed to the fact Robin had been with Batman longer. But the fact was that injuring either could invoke the wrath of what had become known as 'Daddy!Bats'.

However, until one of Penguin's men had managed to hit Batman with a taser in front of Robin, it hadn't been apparent that it worked both ways.

It also wasn't immediately apparent that the Boy Wonder had it in him to take down twenty men in under three minutes when provoked.

One of the thugs, lying on the ground whimpering, wondered what this particular mood should be called. The wrath of Baby!Bird didn't exactly have the same ring to it.

**89. Argument **

"Can you pass the sauce, Baywatch?"

"Which one, Blondie?"

"The one that's the same colour as your hair."

"I don't think 'attractive' is a good colour for sauce. I mean, it would look weird with people staring at it in love."

"Probably why your hair isn't that colour. That would be pretty weird too."

Iris rolled her eyes, smiling in amusement as the two teens argued.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Barry smiled slightly.

Both looked at him in confusion.

"Trouble? Why would there be trouble?" Artemis asked blankly.

"Well, you're having a bit of a 'lovers spat'." Iris pointed out.

Wally smiled slightly. "Sorry, Aunt Iris. But this isn't a lovers spat, this is a conversation."

"Pretty much flirting by our standards." Artemis agreed as Wally finally passed the tomato sauce.

Iris raised an eyebrow at her visiting nephew and the guest she had wanted to meet. "So what exactly do you classify as a lovers spat?"

"Well…" Wally said slowly. "Remember two weeks ago when I turned up with a black eye?"

"Actually, never-mind. I don't want to know."

**90. Breathless**

It was kind of embarrassing, after all these years, that they could still get kind of stunned to see a particular hero walk in.

They'd gotten desensitised to particular heroes. Neither Black Canary nor Red Tornado stunned them. Batman commanded respect, but they'd met him enough that none of them really paused. Captain Marvel was a pretty common face around the cave. And most of the mentors had had conversations with each member of the team at some point.

Didn't stop Artemis from almost missing a step when she realised Wonder Woman was in the briefing room, about to help Batman explain the mission parameters. Wally did a double take when he registered that Green Lantern was in the kitchen, having been looking for Red Tornado. Kaldur's eyes widened when he saw Hawkgirl and Black Canary having a conversation. Raquel barely managed not to gasp when she saw the Atom in the Cave.

Thankfully, they'd quickly learnt to hide it. The league didn't know that their covert team could still become breathless when a visitor popped in for a bit.

They'd each learnt to keep from showing they were impressed with a hero by their own mentors. Not that they'd actually had _lessons_. No, they'd learnt to hide it from practise.

After all, even now, when they saw a punch that threw a villain through five walls, an arrow shot from mid-air that hits in the barrel of a gun about to shoot, a batarang that took out three villains in one throw, a blur that had criminals in jail before they could blink, a blast of energy that sent bullets spinning away, a dispute between subjects settled with a few diplomatic words, a bullet that passed straight through harmlessly… well, who could really blame them for being awed?

**91. Strategy**

"Dude, just give it up already." Robin groaned, picking up another counter. He casually dropped it into the game.

"Not until I win at least one!" Wally glared at the game of Connect Four.

Robin sighed. "Fine. Your go."

Wally paused, picked up a counter, and after a full minute of observing it, dropped the counter.

Robin could see that Wally had three in a row. He was tempted to ignore it and just _let_ Wally win, but… well, a) he wanted to be a good friend and let him win on his own terms, and b) he was competitive and liked how he always won.

Robin dropped the counter in, blocking Wally's three.

Wally dropped another in almost instantly. "Ha! I win!" The speedster pointed out four yellow counters in a row.

The Boy Wonder had to smirk. "That you did, congratulations. That makes it twenty-two to me, and one to you."

Wally's triumphant grin was instantly replaced by a sour look. Then the triumphant look returned. "Don't care."

"Smart move."

**92. Movie**

M'gann had wanted to watch another few Disney movies. So the team found themselves curled up on the couch, watching _The Lion King._

Wally froze when they reached the part where the hyenas were starting the stampede. "Robin… have you ever seen this before?"

"Shhh!" Zatanna glanced at him.

"No. Why?" Robin said.

Batgirl and Artemis both stiffened. They glanced at each other.

"Uh, Rob, can you grab me some more popcorn?" Batgirl asked, biting her lip.

"Get it yourself. I'm watching this."

"Well, can you get _me_ some?" Artemis asked.

"I repeat, get it yourself."

On screen, Mufasa was running towards his son.

"Robin. Please, get some more popcorn." Wally said.

"We've got plenty!"

"Rob." Wally caught his eye. "Just… go get popcorn."

Something in his voice and the solemn expressions of Artemis and Batgirl made him sigh. "Fine."

"We'll pause it…" M'gann said.

"No!" All three blurted out.

"Um… yeah, it's fine." Robin decided to trust them on this one.

He slipped out silently and made popcorn. By the time he returned, _Hakuna Matata_ was playing.

"Here's your popcorn." Robin muttered, sitting back down.

"Thanks." Batgirl said, taking a handful.

Robin gave her a strange look, but settled back into the movie without further protest.

**93. Name**

"Have you picked a middle name?" Clark asked curiously.

Conner glanced up from the homework he was doing in the elder Kryptonian's home. "Um… I don't think so. What's a middle name?"

"Another name between your first and your last names." Clark was used to Conner not knowing all sorts of common-but-unimportant trivia. "Like, mine is Jerome. Clark Jerome Kent."

"Oh. What are they used for?"

"Well…" Clark paused. "Really, the only use I've ever seen them is for you to know when you're _really_ in trouble. When you're getting lectured, people tend to use your full name."

"Do I need a middle name then?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"No, I suppose you don't." Clark mused. He stopped for a moment. "Do you have a Kryptonian name?"

"No…?"

"Well, I know you'd be of the house of 'El' but I'm not sure about the first part. I'm not as clear as I'd like to be on the details of how those names should be given, but I've gotten a collection of stories about Kryptonians who are heroes. Would you like to go look at some of them to find a name?"

Conner managed to keep a neutral face, but his blue eyes were practically shining with eagerness. "_Yes_."

**94. Math**

"You know Babs, I did the calculations and I reached a paradox." Dick said out of the blue.

"What calculations?" The red-head glanced up.

"Well, all things considered, we're actually more likely to get hit by a low-key regular super-villain, or even just a criminal."

"We are?"

"Logic says so, since we fight so many of them who are trying to kill us. But, the fact also is, we're in a _lot_ more danger when we fight, say, the Joker. Isn't that weird?"

Barbara stared at him blankly. "You did the _math_?"

**95. Traffic**

Wally, Robin and Artemis walked into the kitchen, dressed in full uniform.

Batgirl cocked her head to the side, smirking. "I just realised something."

"Yeah?" Robin broke off his conversation with the other two.

"You three are a traffic light."

A beat of silence.

"Come again?" Wally blinked.

"Red," Barbara pointed at Robin, "Yellow (Wally) and Green (Artemis)."

Artemis paused, turned to her boyfriend, and poked him hard in the chest.

"Ow!"

Stealth mode activated, turning his uniform black.

"Not any more." Artemis smirked, turning back to the conversation.

**96. Height**

"Robin…" Conner said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"When did you get taller?" He asked, realising that the youngest team member was now almost the same height as him.

Robin grinned. "I'm not sure, but I am _definitely_ not complaining."

**97. Clothing**

"So you have a ring that throws your uniform out?" Artemis said, yanking on her boot as got ready for the next mission.

"Pretty much."

"Kay. How do you get it back in?"

Wally paused for a second. "Do you really want me to explain the science behind it?"

Artemis heard the word 'science' and decided instantly. "No, thanks."

**98. Colour**

"I got here as soon as I could." M'gann leaped out of the bioship. "I brought Superboy, too." She told Marie Logan as the said Kryptonian exited the ship.

"What's the matter? You sounded pretty panicked in the message." Conner asked.

"It's Gar. Something's… happened." Marie admitted.

"Is he okay?" M'gann's breath hitched.

"He's alive, if that's what you mean." Marie managed a slight smile. "It's… um, you'd better see it yourself. He's in the barn."

"Okay." Conner nodded, giving her a reassuring smile as they began to walk towards the barn.

M'gann's eyes gleamed. She flung the door open telekinetically.

The four heroes froze when they saw the nine year old boy, bouncing on his heels. "Hey M'gann!"

"Gar?" M'gann's jaw fell open.

"He's… _green_." Conner blinked in surprise.

"And that's not all!" Gar beamed. "Look what I can do!"

Before their eyes, fur began to grow. A tail sprung from his back as he turned into a half-monkey hybrid. "I've also began to turn into a bird and a horse and all sorts of things. I think I just need to practise and I'll be able to turn all the way! Isn't this _cool_?"

**99. Reasoning**

"We think it must have been to do with the blood transfusion." Marie said as the group sat in her lounge room. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"I'm sorry." M'gann mumbled.

Marie smiled warmly at the Martian girl. "It's not your fault. If you hadn't, he would have died."

"I don't understand how this could have happened, though." M'gann looked up. "I mean… my blood at the time was exactly like his. If it had transformed back when I did, or when it left my body, then it wouldn't have been human enough to let him survive. I'm not even green!"

"Um… what was that?" Marie blinked.

M'gann looked at the ground. "I'm a white Martian, not a green one." She muttered.

"Pretty much how it sounds." Conner said to the adult's questioning look. "Look, M'gann, don't worry. We can get Kid Flash to do a DNA test if it's really bugging you. With your permission, of course." Conner glanced at Gar.

"Sure."

"And I'm sure either Robin or Artemis will be able to translate whatever science he comes up with into understandable English."

**100. Expansion**

"Well, I'll keep visiting, try and help him control it." M'gann said as the two aliens got ready to leave. "I don't think he'll ever be able to turn off the green, depending on what Wally finds, but I can teach him how to use the shapeshifting."

"That sounds great. Thank you." Marie smiled, placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Hey! Maybe when I get better I can be a super-hero too, like you!" Gar bounced on his heels. "That would be so cool!"

"Maybe." Conner said with a slight smile, ruffling his hair. "Can't promise anything."

"Not right away." Gar shook his head with a grin. "Maybe in a year or two? That would be so, so cool!"

"Maybe then." M'gann grinned at her adopted brother. "Hey, who knows? Maybe by the time you're ready to join the team'll have gotten bigger?"

"It'll definitely have _this_ new member!" Gar said happily.

"Yeah. It might just."

* * *

**Other Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's **_**The Lion King**_** or **_**The Little Mermaid**_**.**

**No #5 was inspired by the website **_**Notalwaysromantic**_**. Sodium has the symbol 'Na', Boron has the symbol 'B', Astatine is 'At' and Manganese is 'Mn'. So Wally effectively texted **_**Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, BAtMn. **_**I thought it was just the sort of thing he'd do.**

**So… reviews, anyone?**


End file.
